Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Disgust - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Disgust - Lady Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Sadness - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan's Sadness - Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan's Disgust - Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Mimi (Baby Felix and Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Black Space Cat (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Flavio Hippo and Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) - Blossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bubbles We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) - Buttercup Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) - Courage Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Blossom ready-4-.jpg|Blossom as Joy Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Sadness Buttercup ready-1-.png|Buttercup as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Category:The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG